


Rival Gangs Do Not Mean Rival Leaders

by selfloathing_from_chicago



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crimelord! Frank Iero, Crimelord! Gerard Way, Italian Mafia, M/M, Use of Italian language, Use of Polish language, alternative universe, bit of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfloathing_from_chicago/pseuds/selfloathing_from_chicago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero, Don of the Iero's, is the leader of an Italian gang settled just outside of LA. Gerard Way, leader of their rivals, pays Frank a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rival Gangs Do Not Mean Rival Leaders

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if the sentence forming or grammar in Italian (and bits of Polish) isn't very good but I've used a mix of multiple websites (not Google Translate) to try to get it to make sense. I only speak English.
> 
> I also need a beta.

Frank was on the phone, working out details for Thursday's drug raid with an Irish gang leader when Brian knocks on his office door. Frank excuses the man on the other end before covering the mouth piece and ordering the man to enter.

"Capo, the Ways. They're here. Don Way wants to... discuss matters with you," Brian speaks quickly.

Frank turns in his chair to face the man. He shakes his head and mumbles, "Cazzo, che cosa quel bastardo immaginabili?" He holds up a finger, motioning for Brian to wait. He can see Bob behind Brian, gun at ready. Frank brings the phone back up to his mouth and tells the man on the other end that they'll continue discussing matters later. When questioned about "What's so damn important that we can't just finish this up now, Iero?" Frank just spits back, "It's none of your goddamn business," before slamming the phone back into it's receiver. He stands, tugging on his fedora and adjusting his holster. He quickly makes sure that his pistols are loaded and ready to shoot-- just in case, of course. He locks the door and pockets the key. He walks past Bob, having Brian lead Frank to Way.

They walk in silence and Frank listens to the squeak of faux rich Italian leather. Only the best for my men and I, Frank thinks. He pulls a cigarette from behind his ear and his lighter from his pocket, lighting it. He then runs a hand over the slicked hair peeking out from his fedora, making sure it stays slicked.

The three men stop outside of the parlor and Frank nods to Brian to open the double doors. When the doors are pulled open, Frank sees his men lining the room, mixed in with the vial color of black. The lack of color, that wasn't Frank's favorite, belongs to the Ways. He much prefers navy blue.

Standing in the middle of the room is Don Way with a prominent red rose on the lapel of his suit and a smirk on his lips. "Well, it's very nice to see you again, Don de la Iero," he greets with self- assurance. For a man that is infamous for brutally torturing and murdering many, he surely comes off as graceful.

"Oh, I suppose it has been a while, Don Way. Time passes when you're busy. Well, you understand. Would you mind following me to my office?" Iero replies, trying his best to show his respect as the other has done toward him, though Frank's tone implies business. Frank doesn't wait for a response before exiting with Brian and Bob trailing. Frank hears Way call his two men, Raymond and Michael, to follow him. Frank patiently waits at the door so he can walk with his rival.

They walk in silence and Way brings a cigar to his lips, looking at Frank to ask if it was appropriate to smoke in the other's home. Frank nods and offers his lighter--engraved with his initials, the words "Do końca", and the color of navy.

Way accepts the offer and lit the tip before looking at the engraving. He runs his thumb over the words and looks at them with almost fondness. He hands the item back to Frank and he pockets the item.

They climb the stairs and walk the long hall, filled with portraits of Frank's relatives such as his grandfather, his father, and a few of the great women in his family.

Frank smiles at their faces as they pass. Arriving at his office, Iero produces a key and unlocks it, inviting Way in. He closes the door behind them. "You can sit. I insist that you are comfortable."

Way sits.

"Would you like a drink? I've got scotch?" Iero offers.

"Scotch is fine. Thank you," Way says.

Soon the two are sat with drinks and the other seems content.

"Why are you here, Gerard?" Frank starts. Frank exhales the last hit off his cigarette and tosses the butt in an ashtray on his desk. He watches as Gerard tilts the glass and puckers up his lips before turning to Frank with a smirk.

"You know why I'm here, amore mio. You haven't done what I've asked of you." He bring his cigar to his lips and gnaws on the end, inhaling.

"Mi dispiace. Deve essere sfuggito dalla mia mente, miei cari. IO sono un uomo molto impegnato, Gerard," Frank spoke with a brow arched.

Gerard removes his cigar from his lips and it rests between his pointer and middle. "Sì, bene. Siamo o non siamo tutti?" Gerard spits. He stands and sets his glass on Frank's desk, walking towards the other. "What I had asked of you was to take care," he makes a slitting motion over his throat, "of Brian. Come on, you remember all of this." Gerard is now behind him.

Frank feels Gerard remove his fedora and he immediately runs a hand over his hair, tilting his head to watch Gerard place it on his own head. It's almost sensual with how graceful and suave he is. "Oh, yes, I remember. I told you that we had no reason to want Brian gone and that I wouldn't do that to him."

"And I told you that that was fine. But... I lied," Gerard mumbles, running his hands down Frank's chest and kissing behind his right ear.

"Wait, you lied?" Frank asks, shocked. He turns towards Gerard. "What do you mean that you lied? Gerard, what did you do?"

Gerard puts his hands on his hips and rolls his eyes. "Seriously, Frankie? I just set a little something up. Listen, I want him dead. He will be dead, and sooner than later," Gerard says, walking back towards his drink. He picks up the tumbler and downs the liquor.

Frank was now standing and pissed. "Why do you want him dead?!" Frank shouts, pounding his fists on his desk.

"He's coming between us! Look at us! This was suppose to be us, but now it's Don de la Iero and Don Way, notorious gangsters of two rival gangs! He turned _we_ into _Don de la Iero and Don Way_ ," Gerard yells back in desperation, tossing his hands around and trying to show him the point. "Frank, I don't even get to see you everyday, just because we're suppose to hate each other. I love you with all my heart and it hurts when we're separated. Don't you feel the same? Don't you love me, Frankie?" Gerard asks, looking like a wounded puppy.

Frank sighs and runs a hand over his face. "I do love you, my darling. It's just that... Brian's my right hand man. I can't do it."

Gerard looks down at the ashtray drags it towards himself, putting his cigar out. Gerard looks back up and shrugs, starting to back up towards the door, face suddenly blank. He nods and says, "well as I said, I want him dead. If you can't do it," he yanks a pistol from his holster and Frank hears him cock it, "then I will." He's almost to the knob.

Frank pulls out his pistol and aims at Gerard shoulder. "Un passo più cazzo e io giuro a Dio, Gerard, che mi spareranno," he growls, teeth bared. Though Gerard's head was now downcast, he could still see his face.

Gerard's eyebrows raise in amusement and he chuckles. "Amore mio, io sono troppo prezioso per voi. E non sparare persone amate, Frankie." With that, he took a step.

And Frank shoots. He hears Gerard gasp as the bullet hits. Blood starts to blossom from his left shoulders and like any strong crimelord, he keeps silent and stands up straight, full of rage.

"Sei un fottuto bastardo! I'll fucking kill you!" Gerard screams, aiming at Frank. He shoots but Frank dodges the bullet and runs for cover behind his desk. Gerard aims for the middle of the desk, shooting and skimming Frank's arm.

Frank hisses as the hot bullet grazes his skin. He can hear their guards on the other side of the door, trying to break it down and yelling. Goddammit, he must have locked the door or something, Frank thinks. He kneels behind his desk and jumps up, quickly laying his arms out, both pistols at ready to open fire on Gerard. Miraculously, he seems to get out with barely any wounds. Frank runs out of ammo, ducking back behind his desk.

Gerard must not have as much ammunition left either. He takes a few more shots at Frank. One ends up grazing Frank's cheek. Gerard let's out a grunt of displeasure and Frank looks around his desk to see Gerard reholstering his unloaded pistols.

Frank jumps out from his desk and tackles Gerard, landing a few punches in his face. A shame, Frank thinks, his face is rather pretty.

Gerard bucks Frank off and straddles his waist, brass knuckles at ready. He throws a punch and hits Frank's nose. A crack comes and Frank's sure it's broken. Frank just squirms and groans. Blood is making it's way down his face. Gerard pummels Frank's stomach, striking hard and fast.

Frank rolls from under Gerard and manages to kick him in the cheek, bringing his knee up to clip his chin for good measures. He jumps at Gerard and pins him down, throwing a punch that manages to catch his eye, making it look irritated and bruised. He grabs at his pistol and strikes Gerard across the face with the butt of the gun hard, making his cheek bleed. He repeats the action, striking him the other way. He can hear Gerard grunting. Frank didn't even notice that Gerard was gripping a knife, about three inches in length.

Gerard stabs Frank in the arm, getting the blade clean through before twisting.

Frank screams and head butts Gerard to get him down again, teeth bared. He grips the other's wrists and slams them against the ground forcefully with one hand. He grabs his switchblade and flicks it open, digging it into Gerard throat as a threat. It's tip nips and blood starts to form.

Gerard's shaking. He looks like a street cat, full of anger as he spits at Frank.

"Fucking stay away from Brian," Frank spits back.

Gerard seethes, teeth on display. "Bene, lo farò," he spits out, irritated. Gerard furrows his brow, looking a bit sad. "But just one thing," Gerard says in anguish.

Frank's face clears and his eyebrow raises in wonder. What can he possible want?

Gerard then plants his lips on Frank's and Frank looses his grip on Gerard's wrists. Gerard reaches a hand up to cup Frank's cheek and Frank presses into it. They kiss chastely for a moment.

Frank's hands find their way into Gerard's hair. They move their lips with want and longing. They eventually break apart and Frank rests his forehead on Gerard's. They both try to get their breath back to normal. Frank removes the blade from Gerard's throat and holsters it. He stands first, reaching out his hand to Gerard, offering him help up.

Gerard's stumbles but Frank catches him and they smile sweetly at each other, Gerard nuzzling Frank's chest. "I love you so much," Gerard whispers, still wrapped in Frank's arms. His eyes are closed in bliss momentarily before he opens them, his eyes a brilliant green gazing into Frank's hazel ones. Gerard kisses Frank's cheek and jawline before pecking Frank's lips, moving away.

Frank quickly grabs Gerard hand in his and kisses it, swiping his thumb across Gerard's knuckles. "I love you more," Frank says quietly.

Gerard chuckles and shakes his head, saying, "Not possible."

Frank lets go of the other's hand. He runs a hand through his hair and brushes himself off, Gerard following his actions.

Gerard then walks to the door. "Fino a quando ci incontreremo di nuovo, mio amore." Gerard blows a kiss to Frank, smiling, before unlocking and opening the door, leaving with his men questioning him about what had happened in Don de la Iero's office.

Brian and Bob hurry in after Gerard exits, finding Frank in the middle of his destroyed office, his hands buried in his pockets, face bloody and smiling like a fool.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece on Archive so I hope you liked it.


End file.
